1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket structure in a slide door, and particularly relates to a pocket structure in a slide door which is enhanced in usability without hindrance in a sliding action of the slide door by making it possible to facilitate an operation of removing small articles stored in a pocket and by making it possible to store books such as a road map, a magazine and the like in suitable postures.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a van type vehicle 1, and in this kind of van type vehicle 1, a slide door 2 tends to be frequently used so as to be able to be opened and closed even in a small space. A door lining 3 shown in FIG. 7 is mounted to an indoor surface of the slide door 2, and the door lining 3 is formed its shape to be a substantially flat shape so that a product surface of the door lining 3 does not project to the indoor side so that the slide door 2 including the door lining 3 does not interferer with an outer plate of the vehicle 1 when the slide door 2 is operated to open.
The door lining 3 is normally constructed by an injection-molded body of a synthetic resin, or a mold-press formed body, and a door pocket 4 capable of storing fixtures is provided at a lower portion side of the door lining 3. As the door pocket 4, the door pocket 4, which is provided with a pocket opening 5 and a small articles removing window part 6 in the door lining 3, and is mounted with a pocket back cover 7 constituted of an injection-molded body of a synthetic resin on a rear surface side of the pocket opening 5 and the small articles removing window part 6 to have a desired pocket space as shown in FIG. 8. As for the prior art example of a construction of the door lining 3 and the door pocket 4 in the slide door 2 is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-355248
A pocket portion of the door lining 3 cannot be projected to the indoor side because interference with a vehicle body outer plate has to be avoided at the time of slide operation of the slide door 2, and therefore, the construction of the door pocket 4 of the slide door 2 in the conventional van type vehicle 1 is small in the depth dimension, and tends to be set to be deep in a vertical direction. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 8, in order to remove small articles stored in a bottom portion of the door pocket 4, the small articles removing window part 6 is set.
However, even if fingers are inserted through the small articles removing window part 6 to try to remove the small articles, removal easiness of small articles is low because the depth dimension of the door pocket 4 is small, and improvement in usability is desired. Since the depth space of the door pocket 4 is small, a cleaning operation of the door pocket 4 actually has to be a troublesome operation.